From Dusk To Dawn
by ThaliaDaphneJackson12
Summary: When The Volturi comes after the Cullen Family, they must bond togeter. But with the new arrival of Thalia and her children with one of the vampires, will their love last? Will they be avle to defeat the Volturi once and for all?


_Madness_

Percy Cullen's P.o.V:

You have never truly experienced pain until the one you love lies dying on a table after giving birth to your children.

I tried all I could. I bit her repeated in several places trying to turn her. All we could do was wait.

I read the minds of my children and they were sorry for causing their mother pain.

We were all in the living room. I was pacing as Rosalie held my daughter, Evelyn, in her arms. Esme was holding my son, Xavier.

My niece, Renesmee, was watching my wife, Thalia, waiting for her to move.

Suddenly, Thalia's chest moved upward as if her ribcage had suddenly moved.

Her skin began to pale and the dark bruises around her eyes paled and the marks of where I had bitten her were disappearing.

Her skin was getting colder and colder as I put my hand on her head.

Suddenly, her eyes opened wide and she lifted up her head. She turned her head around with her now red eyes.

"Thalia." I said.

"Percy." She said. "Where are the twins?"

"Rosalie and Esme have Xavier and Evelyn." I said. "Are you hungry?"

"My throat burns." She said.

"Come with me then. You have to go feed."

She got up and moved with speed that rivaled Edward's.

I grabbed her hand and we ran into a clearing.

She stayed still and was quiet for a moment then she jumped in a tree and sank her teeth into a deer that she had seen.

She drunk the deer's blood and panted.

She repeated cycle a few more times to other animals and she said,

"I think I'm good now."

We walked back home and she wiped her mouth.

"Carlisle, Thaila should be trained now." I tell Carlisle.

"Ok. Alice go get the contacts." Carlisle says.

Alice came back with the contacts and tells Thalia to put them on.

"Now sit down slowly with your legs crossed." Carlisle said.

"Now move your shoulders up and down like you're breathing." I tell her.

"Blink at least 3 times a minute." Alice tells her.

"Don't sit so straight. Humans don't. You're just like your sister." Rosalie says.

"Ok. Slump, blink, move shoulders. Got it." Thalia says, getting up out of the chair. "Now can I hold my children?"

"Of course." Rosalie hands her Evelyn first and Thalia brushes Effy's hair out of her baby face. Effy's green eyes blink up at her mother and Effy has the appearance of a six year old.

She hands me Evelyn (Effy) and Esme gives her Xavier and she holds him delicately.

Evelyn and Xavier are twins and have the appearance of a six year old.

She sets Xavier on the floor and I set Effy on the floor as well.

"So does anybody know what abilities I have?" Thalia asked.

"Hey Perce, I wonder if she is as powerful as you." Emmett said.

"She just might be." Esme said.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked.

"I have more than one ability Thalia." I say. "I have Pathokinesis like Jasper, Telepathy like Edward, Tracking Sense, Pain Illusion like Jane, Physical attack diversion which is causing someone who approaches me to become distracted when they are aggressive, Atmoskinesis, Ability Identification which is being the ability of sensing the type and strength of supernatural gifts that certain humans and vampires have both before and after their transformation, Relationship Identification like Marcus, Outcome Manipulation which is waiting or concentrating on how I want a situation to turn out, Enhanced Leadership, Lie detection, and Visual projection. My non-quantifiable talents are my speed, strength, compassion, and love."

"Wow. That's a mouthful." Bella says.

"Give me your hand, Thalia so I can see your abilities."

She gives me her hands and I close my eyes.

"You have Tactile through Projection and Shield Penetration like Nessie, Mental shield like Bella which is normal seeing how you two are sisters, Psychic Eletrokinesis, Ability Identification, Atmoskinesis, Enhanced Self-Preservation, Enhanced Leadership, Precognition, Telepathy, Sense Deprivation like Alec, Physical Attraction, Relationship Manipulation, Addictive Contentment, Visual Projection, and Tracking Sense which means you can track any living thing and their distance in relation to you. You will feel a pull in that direction of the thing you seek but takes you a while to narrow down that one specific place. Your non-quantification talents are speed, beauty, compassion, self control, strength, and love."

"Wow, she is powerful." Edward says.

If we had noticed we would have seen a blond has we took Nessie, Effy, and Xavier to feed.

_I would die every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid. I will love you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more. –Christina Perri, Thousand Years Part 2_

Volterra, Italy

"Aro! Aro! I have a crime to report!" yells Irina.

"What is it Irina?" Aro says.

"The Cullen Clan has done something horrible."

"Like what, Irina?"

"They have bitten and created three immortal children!"

"We must leave. Now." Marcus says.

"He is right. We must destroy them." Jane says.

...

"_I can't live without you. I can't live in a world where there is no you. I love you._

_-Percy to Thalia_

_..._

Percy PoV:

We all entered back into the house where Nessie was playing the piano with her father.

Alice was carrying a vase full of flowers and Thalia was carrying out some Hot Chocolate and Cookies on a tray.

Thalia and Alice gave out a gasp and Alice dropped the flowers and it shattered on contact with the floor.

Thalia nearly dropped the tray, but with my advanced speed I caught it with ease.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"The Volturi, they are coming for us." Thalia said.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"They believe Nessie, Xavier, and Effy are immortal children." Alice said.

"But they grow every day! They were born, not bitten!" Thalia cried out.

"I know what we must do." Edward said. "We must gather a group of witnesses to defend Nessie, Evelyn, and Xavier."

"Okay. I'm in. Where do we start?" we all said.


End file.
